That should of been me
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: This story is based on Justin Biebers song, that should off been me this story shows sam hiding her feelings for carly but it hurt her when see sees carly and her boyfriend togther.
1. Chapter 1

**That should have been me.**

Its 5.30 and I am staying at Carly's house tonight because my mom has just met a new guy and I don't want to be there to here there disturbing noises, coming from her bedroom, so Carly invited me over for the night not realising that she had that date with that nerd Josh from school.

Carly has been dating Josh for a month now and he is a complete goof I'd love to kick his ass trust me, but I hate most guys who look at Carly but that is all in the package of having Carly as a best friend and, also having these crazy feelings for her, Carly has just gone to take a shower and get ready for her date with Josh.

I'm sitting eating her out of a fridge, Spencer had to go to socko's for the night so I think I will just chill here for the night till Carly gets back from her date.

Why can't I have the courage to tell Carly how I feel everyone sees me as a upfront person but when it comes to my feelings they are guarded with a lock and key, sometimes I wish I had the courage of Fredward, at least he told Carly I can't because I'm too afraid

Carly's pov...

I am getting ready for a date with my boyfriend, which I do not want to go on tonight, I want to spend time with Sam but I can't cancel on him, Carly picks up a picture of Sam on her bedside table and stares at it for a good five minutes

Carly is now ready but she is still upstairs, and there is a knock at the door so Sam goes and opens it

"Carls your nerdy boyfriend is here"

"Tell him to wait down stairs, I'll be down soon"

Back to Carly upstairs

Carly wipes a tear from her eye

Why can't they feel the same way about me, as I feel for them, Carly re applies her makeup and heads down stairs and Sam is sitting on my kitchen work surface eating my ham, looking as stunning as usual and then there was josh sitting down on our couch.

"Sam don't eat all of our ham, we were having that for dinner tomorrow"

"Ok calm down mini Shay"

"Baby do you want a quick drink before we go because the movie does not start for another hour".

"Sure baby, you look amazing"

Sam's pov...

What an idiot Carly looks breath taking not amazing what a sleazy boy, he sits there staring at her through his green eyes and does nothing but stair at her ass, I hate him now I have to sit here and watch him and Carly acting like a loved up couple for what SEEMS LIKE FOREVER, but AT THAT POINT I'm pulled out of my thinking.

"Sam do you want a drink and come and sit over here"

"Do I have to; with that retard you call your boyfriend"

"Sam be nice"

"Only for you"

I put the music on and my song comes on which means allot to me because it's about a girl who wants to be with someone but she have been beaten to it, and its about how she wishes the girl was her it's called it should of been me.

Sam's starts to sing to it and zone out in her own world where in her world Carly is her girl but when she goes back to reality she is with him.

Everybody's laughing in my mind,  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,  
Do you do what you did when you  
did with me?  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans  
that you made with me?  
'cause baby I didn't! 

That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand,  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh,  
That should be me,  
This is so sad,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss,  
That should be me,  
Buyin' you gifts,  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me

Ouuuuuuu  
ouuuuuuuu

That should be me,  
Yeah,  
You said you needed a little time  
For my mistakes,  
It's funny how you used that time  
To have me replaced,  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
Whatcha doin' to me,  
You're takin' him where we used to go,  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart,  
It's working 'cause you know that,...

That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand,  
That should be me,  
Makin' you laugh,  
That should be me,  
This is so sad,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss,  
That should be me , 

Buyin' you gifts,  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me

I need to know should I fight  
For our love for this long  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain in my heart!

That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand,  
That should be me,  
Makin' you laugh,  
That should be me,  
This is so sad,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss,  
That should be me,  
Buyin' you gifts,  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me,  
Holding your hand,  
That should be me,  
Oh i makin you laugh, oh Baby,  
That should be me,  
(that should be me givin you flowers)  
That should be me,

Talking by hours, that should be me, that should be me,  
that should be me

Never should've let you go,!  
I never should've let you go,!  
That should be me! 3  
Never should've let you go  
That should be me!3

Carly's pov...

"Sam are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight" (I hope she wants me to)

"You go and have fun Carls I have a date with your fridge and your television".

Sam's pov...

I can't believe I'm letting her go when she was asking if I want her to stay, but I'm doing this for her and her happiness, I love carly and if she loves that nerd ill have to accept it, but that should be me with her not him.

Carly has now been gone for an hour and half and I'm feeling really bored I have eaten too much ham and the telly is the last thing on my mind right now, so I'm in Carly's room on her bed holding onto her pillow.

I then feel a small diary under her pillow and I open the diary

21st December

Its a few days before Christmas and I met josh at a party and we hit it off, we kissed and it was nice but in the other part of my mind, I think the kiss would be better with the one I love

Carly Shay

Christmas day

Sam is over and I've never felt so happy she makes me feel so different to any guy and she is the best friend anyone could have, I love it when she gets protective over me and she would beat any guy up, I get the warm feeling inside

19th January

What can I do I'm madly in love with someone else how can I tell josh, o don't want to break his heart and this person I love is amazing and I think that I could never tell them they would never except me ever again and it may ruin everything, when I see them my heart beats so fast that it nearly comes out my mouth and when this person is near my I fall into a daze and I become so vulnerable, that person is the reason why Freddie has no chance with me. As long as they are with me then could not be with any guy , I'm going to break up with josh on our date on Friday.

Sam's opens the next page when she sees the initials

C.S love S.P 4eva n always

And the page was full off doodles like

Sam Puckett I love you and Sam's name in a heart

And even she had drawn the two of us in a heart and we were kissing in it

Sam eyes widen when Carly came storming up the stairs

Sam were are you

I'm in here cupcake

I broke up with josh tonight

Why

Because I am in love with someone else, but I can never tell them who they are

Carls tell me I'm your best friend?

**What will happen next it's up to you its only men to be a one-shot but if you want more let me no **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next day**

It was 11.30 and both girls were both still asleep because there were both up until late talking.

Carly's pov...

I am lying next Sam in my double bed, I have my one arm around her abdomen and she has her body snuggled up behind my back, I wish I could stay like this forever

I had the chance to tell Sam last night but I was too scared so I made a lame excuse but I know Sam, she will not drop this subject, she thinks I was into Josh like crazy.

Sam's pov...

I wonder when Carly will tell me or will she ever tell me her secret, she put the subject off last night but I will get it out of her today and hopefully I can tell her how I feel about her.

It was now 12 and both girls were starting to stir out of their sleep.

Carly was the first one to move as she went to the bathroom. Whilst Carly was in the bathroom Sam moved off the bed.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Hey Carls"

"You know it's like 12.30; we had a long lie in today huh"

"Well we was talking for a long time last night"

"Yes I know"

"Hey Sam can you pass my phone I heard it vibrate early this morning"

Sam grabs Carly's phone, the text was off Josh

'Carly what have I done I didn't deserve to be dumped without an explanation'

"Just delete it I don't care"

"Check you out ignoring boys"

"Carls I want some food"

"Sam is that all you think about your belly"

"Yes but I also think about sleep"

"I will cook something for you when I get up"

30 minutes had passed by and Carly was just finishing off the pancakes she made for Sam

"Carls"

"Yeah"

"About last night, well you never told me who that person was you are in love with"

"Sam eat your breakfast and then we can talk after"

Carly's pov...

I was with Sam walking to her house which was a few blocks away to get her some fresh clothes to change into tomorrow, what will I do I have to answer Sam she is determined to get it out of me

We got to Sam's house after a silent walk back to her house

"Carls sit down we are not moving out of my room if you don't tell me who this person is"

"Ok we will talk now"

"First of all why would u finish with a guy you were totally into"

"Sam I've never been into Josh really, it was a cover, Sam I was hiding who I was"

"I have been too afraid to face the real me" Sam, but I am going to be the real me and chase the thing I want in life"

"Well Carls what's that then"

"Sam this is not easy for me to say but I'm in love with a girl and she is someone you may know"

"Who"

Carly walks towards Sam and takes her right hand and tightly squeezes it, "it's you", Carly hen looses Sam's hand and hides her face in her knees

"Sam please don't hate me"

"Carls I feel the same way and the night you went on a date with Josh I was hurt but I was hiding it"

"I wanted you with me and the whole time you were gone I held your pillow and then I found your diary"

"Did you read it"

"Yes but only 2 dates"

"Which were"

"The 21st of December and the 19th of January"

"I guess you saw the pages after", Carly said with a sight blush in her cheeks

"Yes it was really sweet"

"Carly I want to do this properly, I mean like how a guy would but I'm going to treat you better than any guy, that's if you want me too"

"Of course"

Sam took Carly's one hand and said, "Carly Shay will you be my girlfriend"

"Yes" Carly darted herself over to Sam wrapping her arms around her and pushing Sam on the floor

Sam leans in for there for their first kiss, Sam cupped Carly cheek and gently pressed her lips against Carly's, she titled her head as Carly tilted her head in the other direction. Carly slipped her tongue into Sam mouth making Sam moan, Carly reached down to Sam's crotch

Sam broke the kiss and looked at Carly

"Carls when I said I wanted to do it right I meant it I'm not some randy guys who wants to get in your pants, even if I've been dreaming of that forever"

"Sam I'm sorry I just got carried away because you're so hot"

"Its ok we will have plenty of time to do that afterwards"

"Carly can I take you on a date tomorrow night, I want to make us an official couple, and shall we tell people"

"Well I don't mind, we can just tell our family at the moment and then let others find out for their selves".

"So Carls I'm taking you out tomorrow so be ready for the most romantic night of your life"

"Huh Sam Puckett romantic I never knew there was that side of you"

"Yes only for you and you will see tomorrow, I will sweep you off your feet cupcake"

"Okay we will see", Sam grabs Carly's hand and pushes her up against the wall, "you know Miss Shay I've wanted this so bad".

"Me too Sam you are totally different to any guy"


End file.
